Studies will be carried out in statistical mechanics, especially the theory of polymeric systems. Specific problems include the theory of excluded volume, electrostatic interaction and dielectric relaxation of polyelectrolytes, and the theory and computer simulation of fast relaxation processes of nonelectrolyte polymers.